Through the Never
by mychemicalbitchbot
Summary: ... Poker Pair smut...


**Warning: SMUT. (I went there)**

**For those of you who illogically think I own -Man, (Laughs) I don't.**

Tyki pulls his lips to Allen's, nervous and uncertain.

He moves to pull back, but the younger man pulls him closer still, locking their lips together. Allen pulls back slightly, eagerly licking Tyki's lips, and happily Tyki obliges, happy to grant the younger man access. Happy, Tyki is. He'd never expected kissing his best friend and long time crush would get such a good reaction.

Tyki moans as he explores the other man's mouth, both fervently wanting more. Allen pushes Tyki down on his bed, straddling the older, keeping their tongues locked and rubbing together the entire time.

Tyki moans into Allen's mouth, and Allen mirrors the noise as Tyki runs his hand down the white haired one's chest, down his torso, back up from under his shirt.

Allen groans, breaking the kiss to quickly take his own shirt off.

Tyki moans loudly as Allen returns to the kiss, the kiss sweeter somehow and the fire renewed by the momentary separation.

Tyki slowly runs his hand up Allen's naked torso, causing the younger's breath to hitch as Tyki reaches his nipple, rolling it between his fingers, teasing it out, making the normally soft skin turn hard.

Allen sighs, breaking the kiss and making Tyki start to panic, his dismay quite apparent. But not a moment later he understands, and leans up, helping his friend greedily rip his shirt off.

"Are you sure, Shounen?" Tyki asks, trying to catch his breath over a throbbing erection.

"I've wanted this for years." Allen confesses, whispering in Tyki's ear, causing shivers to run marathons down the older one's spine.

"O-okay." Tyki whimpers as Allen begins to kiss his neck, sucking and nipping Tyki's tender flesh.

Tyki, gaining even more confidence, runs his hand away from Allen's nipple, down his torso, circling his belly button a few times before coming down to his friend's ripped skinny jeans, moans being elicited from both the entire time.

There is no hesitation as Tyki slips off Allen's skinnies, Allen moaning like his bitch the entire time. Tyki smiles, happy to know Allen is just as excited as himself, if his throbbing erection is anything to go by. Both men moan throatily as Allen rubs his erection down on Tyki's, teasing through the fabric.

"Oh God Shounen..." Tyki says, his voice dropping ever so low, making the addressed even more excited. Allen wants to hear Tyki moan his name, scream it as he rams into the boy he's loved for so long. And Allen Walker usually gets his way.

"You like that Tyki?" Allen teases the other, his voice throaty and dripping with desire.

"Yessss..." Tyki hisses as Allen rolls his hips down on his friend's.

Tyki moans, sending delicious tingles sparking down Allen's spine.

Allen brings his head up from Tyki's neck, and allows the fight for tongue dominance to restart.

Allen reaches down, to Tyki's skinnies, and Tyki lifts up his hips, allowing the younger one to pull the skinnies off entirely.

Allen moans as he looses his boxers to Tyki's teasing hands, and soon Tyki is stripped his own undergarment. Both men express their pleasure through a series of moans as they rub their naked erections together, their cocks desperately begging for attention.

"Tyki..." Allen hisses as the friction between them increases.

"Yeeeeah?" Tyki moans.

"Lube…"

Tyki reaches out to his bedside table, pulling a bottle out of one of the drawers and handing it to his partner.

The younger grins, squirting some of the oily substance into his hands, rubbing it together almost like sunscreen, applying it to Tyki's erect penis.

Tyki moans at the touch. "What're ya-" But is cut off as Allen lowers his ass over Tyki's cock, the younger calling out in pleasure-pain, ecstatic to have Tyki inside him, hurting because he didn't prepare for the intrusion.

Slowly, getting over their initial reactions, Allen lifts himself half off Tyki's cock, only to slam down, pulling up and shoving down, riding Tyki like he only has moments left to live.

"Allen!" Tyki screams, losing himself, cumming into the smaller man, mind blown. Allen, after a moment, slides off Tyki, erection twitching, pre-cum leaking from the head of his cock.

"Mmmm... Touch me, Tyki." Allen begs, locking his eyes with Tyki's, pouting slightly. No, pouting a lot.

Tyki grins, still high on sex. "Anytime." And moves his hand down to the younger man's shaft, playing with the head, fingering the slit.

"Oh God Tyki..." Allen moans as Tyki starts to pump his hand up and down Allen's throbbing length.

"Oh! Tyki I'm gonna-" his muscles and stomach ripple as he ropes out sticky white substance on the both of them, Tyki's hand getting covered in the stuff.

"Tyki..." Allen pants.

"Yes?" Tyki asks, smiling at what they had just done in his post euphoric state.

"This... Isn't going to be a one time thing, is it?" Allen asks between breaths, still failing to catch the fighting air.

"I hope not."

"Good." Allen grins, happy, now together with the love of his life.

"We should get cleaned up. Road's coming over for dinner." Tyki smiles softly.

"Aw..."

Tyki chuckles. "I know, I know. Did that answer your question, though?"

escapade.

"You asked why I live alone. So I can do that, my dear Shounen."

"You live alone so you can have sex?" Allen asks, his eyebrows raised almost in disbelief.

"That about sums it up." Tyki confirms with a nod.

… **This is the first smut I have ever written… I did it for a band fic originally, but it fit here and well… I wanted to show how I write smut for those of you who read my Yullen in which I have promised smut. Drop a review? Please? Well, you don't have to…**


End file.
